Dashladdin
by KKD Silver
Summary: A reenactment of Aladdin, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were ordinary street rats in Equestria's Agrabah. But then, that all changed when they met Princess Twilight Sparkle. Dash fell in love, and falls into a mess with dragons, the Genie Pinkie, and the sinister Tirek. Contains TwiDash pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**KKD: Well, after what seemed like forever, I finally have the chance to write my own solo fiction with some motivation to do so. Here, I decided to combine my favorite Disney movie with one of my latest interests: MLP. This was somewhat inspired by the PMVs (Pony Music Vids) made by DagaYemar on YouTube, but I decided to modify my cast to fit my interests. And for those of you keeping up to date with my interests, this will be a TwiDash fic. Note, if you are reading this on fanfiction, I have some big news. This story is now available on FIMFiction under the name Kamen Rider SEGADash. So check out the story the there and support my works over there if possible. If you're reading this story on FIMFiction, congratulations, you're reading my first ever story up here, but don't forget to check out more of my works on fanfiction to get your crossover fixes. In any case, I should probably get disclaimers out of the way, as per usual.**

**DISCLAIMERS: As with any story KKD Silver writes, he does not own anything that is seen in this fanfiction, including MLP:FiM or Walt Disney's Aladdin. They belong to their respective owners including Hasbro, the Hub, Lauren Faust, Walt Disney Studios, etc.**

* * *

(Cue Arabian Nights)

**KKD Studios Presents**

**A My Little Disney Fanfic of...**

**Dashladdin**

We begin with a desert shot, taking place in in the late evening. In the distance was a female anthro unicorn pony, though it was a silhouette. She was also seen riding a bipedal reptile of sorts, this creature having the head of a triceratops (minus the horns over it's eyes), sharp teeth, short arms, clawed wings on either side of it's body, a tail dragging on the ground, and legs like a bird. It was some sort of dragon

"_Oh I come from a land from a far away place, where the caravan dragons roam__… __where it__'__s flat and immense and the heat is intense! It__'__s barbaric, but hey, it__'__s home.__"_

After a quick gust of wind kicks up some sand, the view changes to a shot in front of the dragon-riding, and we get a better view of the girl to see she orange-skinned with equine ears poking out of the wavy red and yellow hair covering her head, was wearing black, violet Arabian garbs that showed off her legs and naval region, the clothes allowing her tail (the same colors as her hair) to be see. The dragon she was riding was now seen to have a dark red and orange body with dull yellow wings, a brighter orange and yellow head, with red on the frill, and bright blue eyes. The pony was riding the dragon towards the camera, the sun setting behind her.

"_When the winds from East and the sun__'__s from the West, and the sand in the glass is right__…"_

The view changes as the camera looks at the dragon's feet before it shifts behind the dragon and its rider, looking towards a sand dune.

"_Come on down stop on by, up a dragon and fly, to another Ara~bian Ni~ght!__"_

The camera then pans over an Arabian city with a large palace overlooking the town. All over this city were anthro ponies of all shapes, sizes, colors, and ages going about their business.

"_Arabian Ni~ght! Like Arabian Da~ys! More often than not are hotter than hot in lotta good ways~!__"_

After we see an Earth Pony spitting fire, the scene changes to a near empty street, and the scene had shifted to later that night, and we can fully see the dragon and her rider, who had blue-green eyes, and was the figure singing the song. Not to mention, the dragon was also carrying a lot of supplies for the pony in question.

"_Arabian Ni~ght! __'__Neath Arabian moo~ns! A fool off his guard could fall and fall hard, out there on the du~nes!__"_

(End Song)

When the pony finished singing, the dragon stopped, allowing her to get off, untie her bags and place them on the ground before approaching her dragon and petting its head.

"Thank you so much, Gale. You've been such a good Hobblegrunt, girl, haven't you?" she cooed to the dragon while petting it's head, making the dragon pant happily before giving it a treat in the form of a fish.

Then, she walked a distance away from her dragon, looking around for someone before turning to the camera and seeing the readers, smiling widely.

"Ah! Salaam and good evening to you worthy friends. I'd welcome you, but you must come a little closer, but not too close," the pony replied as the camera zooms in, but it accidentally closes in too fast, accidentally hitting her in the face, "...See, this is what I meant by too close. You're a little too close now."

With that, the girl and the camera back up, allowing the viewer to get a good view of the anthro unicorn.

"There, much better," she smiled before walking back over to her dragon, Gale, "I am Sunset Shimmer, and I'd like to welcome you to this Equestria's capital of Agrabah. City of mystery, of enchantment, of action, of romance…" she continued before opening her bags, which quickly unfolded itself to reveal a stand with all sorts of items, "...and the finest merchandise this side of the River Jordan! Come on down. Now let me see what I could possibly interest you in…"

Sunset looked amongst her wares before picking up what appears to be a vase of some kind, "How about this? A first for Equestria; a combination of Hookah and coffee maker!" she smiled, flipping it upside down to show which side was supposed to represent which item she mentioned before lifting it, placing a potato under it, and placing the pot over it, quickly lifting it to reveal fries ready to fry, "It also make julienne fries, regular or hay. Plus, it won't break," she added after moving the fries away, tapping the item on the table. "It will not…" she started again before the pot somehow sprung it's top, making Sunset frown, "It broke."

With a groan, Sunset tossed the pot, not seeing the reader shake their head with a groan. However, the unicorn looked over to see what appeared to be a measly piece of tupperware, and examined it with great interest.

"Well would you look at this. I've never seen one of these intact before," she pointed out before turning back to the viewer, "You see this is the famous Dead Sea tupperware, rumored to have kept things fresh for centuries. Just listen," then, she opened the tupperware, making a raspberry sound with her mouth, "Ah! Still good."

As she smiled, though, the reader clearly had enough as he/she and the camera began to pan away from Sunset to the right as if she was crazy, but…

"Wait, don't go!" she responded, moving in front of the camera again, getting the reader and camera to stop, "I can see you're only interested in the _exceptionally _rare. Now, I think you would be most rewarded to consider… this."

With that, Sunset pulled out an old oil lamp with an odd etching on the side that resembled three balloons from her abnormally large sleeve.

"Now don't be fool by it's simple commonplace appearance. You see, like so many other things, it's not what's outside, but what is _inside_ that counts," Sunset explained to the readers, taking a quick peek inside the lamp, but this time, the reader was still a bit interested, only taking a small step to the left, "Let me finish! This is no ordinary lamp!" this got the reader's full attention at that point, "It once changed the course of a young mare's life. A young mare who liked this lamp was more than what she seemed." Sunset explained, getting closer to the reader, looking around for a moment as if checking to make sure no one was there before looking back at the reader to finish her sentence, "A _Diamond _in the rough."

Now with the reader's attention fully on Sunset, the reader stepped back a bit with intrigue.

"Perhaps you'd like to hear the tale?" Sunset asked with a genuine smile, getting a nod from the reader.

With that, Sunset's horn began to glow light brilliant opal before she poured a glimmering dust of similar color from the lamp into her hand.

"I begins...on a dark night..." she began, tossing the dust into the air, causing it to turn into stars of the night sky around a full moon on the eve our story begins, "Where a dark centaur waits... with a dark purpose."

* * *

With the moon and stars in the night sky, the view pans downward to see two figures on a sand dune with a large black dragon on four legs and had a somewhat demonic look. The two figures standing next to it were a human male with an odd choice of clothing, mismatched horns and wings, with the other being a centaur with black fur for his horse part (his hooves being gray), and human skin being a deep red with white facial hair, two bull-like horns on top his head, and eyes that were all black except for yellow pupils. Flying towards them was a wyvern-like dragon as it had two small legs, wings for the arms, and spines all over it's back with ram-like horns. The dragon's rider made the large reptile land a short distance from the two beings, causing it to roar a bit. The rider jumped off his dragon, a Monstrous Nightmare, landing on the sand before the centaur, revealing him to be very canine-like wearing sewn-together rags, had gray skin, yellow eyes, and black hair covering a dog-tail and and dog ears on his head.

"You... are late," the centaur growled at the dog.

"...A thousand apologies, oh patient one," the dog apologized.

"You have it, then?" the centaur inquired.

"I had to slit a few throats," dog replied, reaching into his clothes before pulling out half of a scarab-shaped medallion, "But I got it."

The centaur reached his hand towards the dog, as if expecting to be handed the medallion, but the dog moved it away and waved his finger.

"Ah ah ah~… the treasure," he replied, holding his hand out as if expecting something, until the human figure next to the centaur moved and…

"WATAAAW!" he responded, chopping the dog's hand before swiping the medallion, and moving back next to the centaur.

"OW!" the dog gawked, gripping his wrist.

The human figure was now more noticable to have beige skin, black hair with red eyes with yellow whites (his eyebrows being white), a white beard on his chin, and on his head were a light blue twisted horn and a deer antler, and his outfit seemed elegant, but the colors seemed like a chaotic mess with a brown vest (which had a purple bat wing and a blue bird's wing), his arm having a brown shirt sleeve and a yellow glove made to resemble a bird's claw, and his other sleeve was a yellow color revealing his hand which had the medallion, his pants and shoes, split down the middle to have one brown right leg and a green left leg, also had a spot to reveal a long red tail that was draconic in design. This figure dropped the medallion right into the centaur's much larger hand.

"Trust me my pungent friend," the centaur began as he held the medallion half in his right hand by the legs before pulling out the other half of the medallion from what was apparently a hidden vest with his left hand, "You'll get what's coming to you."

"But what that is exactly is a bit of a mystery," the man with the centaur chuckled as they all just watched as the centaur slowly brought the medallion halves together.

When the halves connected, they merged perfectly before glowing a bright gold and it began to move like a real beetle, making the centaur release it before he and the dog boarded their dragons as the scarab flew off.

"Quickly! Follow the trail!" the centaur ordered as the dragons and their riders (the human actually keeping up via some sort of glowing star) took off after the scarab going ever faster upon the centaur's orders when he yelled, "FASTER~!"

However, the scarab arrived at a particularly large sand dune before it split apart again before flying around the dune and then embedding itself into the dune an odd distance away before the dragons and their riders stopped short of the dune, with the human making his star disappear.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, making the centaur, dog, and hovering human look around in confusion while their dragons backed up, beginning to get nervous. Suddenly, the sand dune the scarab flew to began to rise, making the dragons panick, knocking their riders to the ground as the dune began to take a new shape, the scarab halves turning into eyes. The human and centaur stared with wide grins while the dog stared dumbfounded as the sand dune grew almost to the size of a small mountain, shaped like a lion's head as it opened it's mouth to reveal a surprisingly well lit cave entrance.

"At last... after all my years of searching... the Cave of Wonders!" the centaur gawked with a huge grin at the sight.

"And what a wonder to behold, Tirek," the man smirked.

"By Faust..." the dog muttered, his jaw still mostly slack, but the centaur, Tirek, got serious and looked at the dog with a sort of grimace.

"Now..." the centaur started before grabbing the dog by the collar, getting the canine's full attention, "Remember! Bring me the lamp! The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp... is mine."

The dog nodded in a panic at first as Tirek, grinned again upon talking about the lamp he spoke of being his. Tirek just thrusted the dog forward. The dog just moved ahead, adjusting his clothes before chuckling as he approached the cave.

"Oh yes, ol' chap. Be sure to get the lamp first!" the man shouted at the dog before turning to his comrade with a slightly annoyed face, "Seriously though, where'd you dig _this_ bozo up?"

Tirek just quietly shushed his comrade as they looked back at the Cave of a Wonders that the dog approached.

Speaking of said dog, he reached the mouth of the cave, standing on the lower lip of the cave, peering down the throat with nervousness as stone stairs formed in the sand, replacing the "tongue". However, just as the dog was about to take another step into the cave, the cave... actually roared at him, forcing the dog onto the sand behind him with a gust of wind as the cave/lion head moved as if it were alive and sentient.

**"Who disturbs my slumber?"** the cave actually demanded in a deep voice, surprising the dog as Tirek and his comrade looked confused at first, but the dog was the one to break the silence.

"I-I-It is I, Bowser, a humble thief," the dog introduced himself, kneeling and bowing before Cave of Wonders.

**"Know this... only two may enter here... the Twi whose worth lie far within..."** the Cave spoke cryptically, making Tirek's and his comrade's eyes widen a bit before looking at each other as Bowser stood up, all three looking confused as the cave finished by saying, **"The diamonds in the rough!"**

More confused than before, Bowser looked back at Tirek with a shrug.

"What're you waiting for? Go on!" Tirek urged, making Bowser gulp as he approached the apparently living cave.

Then, Bowser took a cautious step inside the mouth of the cave, closing his eyes as he gently placed his foot on the first step. Then, he placed his weight onto the step, fearing the worst. With nothing having happened yet, Bowser opened his eyes and looked to confirm nothing happened. And sure enough, nothing did, allowing him to let out a sigh of relief. That is, until the Cave roared and his mouth lit up brighter, making the dog panic and scream as he tried to escape. The cave, however, opened it's mouth so wide, it seemed like the dog would fall down it's throat. Then, when it seemed like Bowser would escape, the Cave chomped down, trapping him in the ground to die, letting off a huge wind and sandstorm that lasted a few seconds. Seeing this before covering his eyes and mouth, Tirek screamed "NO~!" as the cave slowly transformed back into the sand dune it once was.

**"Seek thee out... the diamonds in the rough!"** the cave spoke out before it's eyes flashed out and reverted into the halves of the scarab medallion they were before, rolling back to the ground before stopping.

After the dust settled, the man in mixed-up clothes popped out, coughing up some sand.

"We were so close!" the man groaned after coughing the sand up while dusting himself off and clearing his ears of sand, "So close, but NOPE! We're NEVER gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just forget it!" the man groaned, using his tail to pick up the medallion halves as he exaggeratedly pulled his hair out, which actually was loose, "Look at this. _LOOK _at this! I'm so ticked off I'm balding!"

"Patience, Discord. PATIENCE!" Tirek responded to his partner as the man, Discord, handed him the medallion to place in his hidden garments, "Bowser was obviously less than worthy."

"Oh, what a surprise! That's an incredi-I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and _die_ from _that_ surprise!" Discord ranted in an exaggerated yet sarcastic tone before getting serious, "What're we gonna do?! We got a BIG problem here. A BIG P-"

However, he was silenced quickly as Tirek zipped the man's lips... quite literally.

"Yes... Only two may enter," Tirek nodded as Discord unzipped his lips, but kept listening, "I must find these two, these... _diamonds in the rough._"

* * *

The next day, in the city of Agrabah, we see a teenage cyan anthro pegasus girl running across the rooftop, the wind rushing through her messy rainbow-colored hair and tail while her cyan wings were tucked right against her back, her top covered by a strapless white top while she wore some magenta pants (that matched her eyes) allowing her to move faster, as well as a fez nestled between her equine ears. She was currently carrying a loaf of bread as she ran before stopping at the edge of the roof as she accidentally let go of the loaf. Thankfully, she caught it before the loaf fell past the edge of the roof, barely staying on top the roof herself.

"Stop, thief!" she heard a male voice shout, causing her to turn around and see three royal guards, all of which were anthro unicorns, the one in the middle having white skin with blue hair with lighter and darker streaks in it, and all three guards were wielding large scimitars, "I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!"

Seeing there weren't any other routes to run, she looked back over the edge of the roof she was on before looking down, and then at the bread she had with a slight bit of confusion on her face.

"All this for a loaf of bread?" she wondered to herself.

Then, taking a risk, she spread her wings before jumping off the roof, her wings slowing her fall just a bit, allowing her to land on two ropes strung between the building she jumped from and the closest building to her. She slid down them for a moment, knocking off the clothes that were on them before slipping a bit, and screaming. She grabbed onto one rope to hang tightly to, ending up gathering multiple bits and pieces of clothing on her as she slid down some more. However, she was close to a window where an anthro earth pony mare was about to hang more clothes, but seeing the cyan girl headed towards her, she quickly slammed the shutters closed, causing the pegasus to slam into the shutters and fell down towards the street. She couldn't spread her wings due to the clothes she was trapped in, but the clothes and awnings she hit along the way slowed her fall before landing on the ground, making it look like she was just a pile of clothes for a bit. But her cyan hand reached out of the pile and grabbed the loaf of bread she dropped midfall. Removing the top layer of clothes, she smiled, glad she managed to get the bread and was about to enjoy it when…

"There she is!" she heard one of the guards shout from the building above her, causing her to look up and see the guards waving their swords with angered expressions at her.

"You won't get away so easy!" a second guard shouted down to the mare who just chuckled a bit at that.

"You think that was easy?" the pegasus scoffed before looking over to see a few female anthro ponies laughing at her, probably due to the fall she just had.

Dash blushed a bit at this, and was about to speak to them when…

"You two," she heard from close by, seeing the three guards from the top of the building had made it to ground level a distance away from her, and the white guard, Captain Shining Armor, was speaking to his subordinates including another guard who was on patrol, "over that way, and you, follow me. We'll find her."

In a bit of a pickle, the cyan pegasus removed most of the clothes that were on top of her except for a beige sheet, which she used as a disguise to cover most of her body, especially her rainbow hair, as she approached the mares (two earth and one unicorn), and tried to blend in.

"Morning ladies," Dash smiled at the ladies, who were friendly with her and figured what was happening.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Rainbow Dash?" the blue-skinned, pink-haired earth pony mare smiled.

"Trouble? Pfft. No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught-," the pegasus girl, Rainbow Dash, scoffed and smirked before…

"Gotcha!" a male voice snapped as Shining Armor grabbed Dash by the shoulder, yanking her back, causing her disguise to fall off as Dash now looks nervous.

"I'm in trouble!" Dash muttered.

"...and this time-," Armor started before the turban he was wearing was suddenly pulled over his eyes by a pair of pale yellow hands and a pair of white paws.

As Shining Armor struggles to get his turban off due to his horn being in the way, the sources of the hands and paws appeared. On top of Armor's head was small white bunny rabbit who was laughing. Hovering just next to the captain was another anthro pegasus girl, having pale yellow skin with cyan eyes, pink hair, and currently wearing a top and pants similar to Dash, except the top was white and her pants were green, also taking note that both girls were barefoot. The pinkette just smiled as the rabbit laughed.

"Perfect timing Fluttershy, and Angel Bunny! As usual," Dash smiled.

"We try," the girl, Fluttershy smiled as she landed and Angel, the bunny, hopped on her shoulder and they started to follow Dash who was running away.

(Cue: One Jump Ahead)

"C'mon, let's get outta here!" Dash responded as they ran before bumping into another unicorn guard, "Gotta keep..."

Then, Dash began to sing as she and Fluttershy dodge the guard's swings, Dash jumping onto a barrel of fish.

_"One jump ahead of the breadline."_

The guard swung his blade only to destroy the barrel, Fluttershy still dodging as Angel blew raspberries at the guard.

_"One swing ahead of the sword."_

Angel swiftly ducked under another sword swing as Dash pulls down the guard's pants, and moved aside with a quick shrug, causing Fluttershy to giggle before they ran away.

_"I steal only what I can't afford. _That's everything."

As they ran, the guard who lost his pants quickly pulled a large fish over his underwear to cover himself before hopping after them. Dash, Fluttershy, and Angel stopped, though, when they found another guard in front of them before stopping behind a pole as the guard prepared to swing.

"_One jump ahead of the lawmen.__"_

Staying behind the pole, the three managed to avoid getting sliced as the guard's scimitar collided with the pole they were behind.

"_That__'__s all, and that__'__s no joke."_

With that, Dash climbed up a pile of barrels as Fluttershy flew up, Angel on her shoulder as Dash continued to sing with one foot on the top barrel as they watched the guards climb after them.

"_These guys, don__'__t appreciate I__'__m broke.__"_

Then, Dash shoved the barrel down onto the climbing guards, knocking them down to the ground as she and Fluttershy kept going higher. Then, the guards, one at a time, also began to sing as Dash, Fluttershy, and Angel made it to the highest level of the platform they were on.

**Guards:** _"__Riffraff!__"_

"_Street rat!__"_

"_Scoudrel!__"_

Suddenly, somepony threw up a bunch of fruit at Dash and Fluttershy, both of whom dodged the attack.

"_Take that!__"_

After that, Dash leaned over the edge of the platform showing off the loaf she still had, with Fluttershy still hiding behind the pole with Angel as Dash began singing again.

**Dash:** _"Just a little snack, guys."_

As quickly as she popped out, Dash ducked back behind the pole again with Fluttershy as the guards shook the platform by the pole to try and shake the girls off.

**Guards:** _"Rip them open, take it back guys!"_

Fluttershy had already flown off the platform as the guards shook it, but Dash only took one step to the edge, causing the guards to stop before she hopped off, spreading her wings quickly to glide down towards a pole that Fluttershy was dangling by her legs from.

**Dash:** _"__I can take a hint, gotta face the facts.__"_

With that, Dash grabbed Fluttershy's hands as they swung like acrobats for a second before landing in a nearby window to a seemingly normal apartment.

"_You__'__re my only pal, Fluttershy.__"_

However, when they looked up, they found themselves in a room full of anthro pegasi mares who were harem dancers.

**Pegasi Dancers:** _"__Who?! Oh, it__'__s sad Rainbow__'__s hit the bottom.__"_

Angel, who had snuck into the room on Fluttershy, found a bowl of various fruits and veggies. He smiled before stuffing his face with a bunch of the fruits and veggies like a chipmunk.

"_She__'__s become the one-mare rise in crime!__"_

As Fluttershy had stayed by the window, Dash was swung by one of the pegasi dancers into an elder anthro earth pony mare.

**Earth Pony:** _"I__'__d blame parents except she hasn__'__t got 'em!"_

As the earth pony sang, Dash tipped off her fez to her, only for her to duck (fez midair) as the earth pony mare swung a broom at her. This left Dash with a soured expression as she stood up and placed her fez back on her head before continuing to sing at the harem dancers, moving back towards the window.

**Dash:** _"__Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Tell you all about it when I got the time!__"_

As she finished singing this, Dash sat next to Fluttershy with Angel on her shoulder. Then, one of the pegasi pushed them out the window, causing the trio to land on an awning before bouncing off.

Next, we see Dash, Fluttershy, and Angel attempting to hide behind a flexing, overly muscular white pegasus stallion, who was posing for an audience, by mimicking his movements while also hanging on to the bread they had. As they continued, the guards chasing for them passed by their hiding place without knowing it.

"_One jump ahead of the slowpokes. One skip ahead of my doom.__"_

Suddenly, Dash accidentally blew their cover by performing the wrong move, causing the crowd to see them before they decided to sneak away from the scene.

"_Next time, gonna use a nom de plume.__"_

"There she is!" Shining shouted as he saw Dash and Fluttershy, causing him and his guards to skid to a stop as they followed the pegasi, who were gently hopping on top of some sheep while they were forced to trudge through them and toss them aside with their magic.

_"One jump ahead of the hitmen. One hit ahead of the flock."_

After making it to the other side of the flock, Dash and Fluttershy started walking casually before running again, leaping over somepony sleeping on a bed of nails.

_"I think I'll take a stroll around the block."_

The guards jumped over the same pony after them, the largest of them of course accidentally landing on top of the pony, hurting them both on the nails, also bringing out screams of pain.

**Male Citizen:** _"STOP THIEF!"_

Angel disguised himself with jewels as he admires himself in them, that is until the shopkeeper found him with the jewels.

**Shopkeeper:** _"Vandal!"_

Fluttershy sees this and yanks Angel away, making him drop the jewels.

**Fluttershy:** _"Angel!"_

One of the female unicorns freaks out when she saw this theft.

**Unicorn:** _"Scandal!"_

Not that much later, and Dash, Fluttershy, and Angel found themselves cornered by the guards, backed up against a door.

**Dash:** _"Let__'__s not be too hasty.__"_

Then, suddenly, a rather large and ugly-looking earth pony mare comes out and tries to squeeze Dash, causing Fluttershy and Angel to back off.

**Earth Pony:** _"__Still I think she__'__s rather tasty!__"_

Managing to tumble away, Dash wraps her arm around a unicorn guard as if they were chums, Fluttershy nervously nodding as Dash sang.

**Dash:** _"__Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Otherwise we__'__d get along!"_

**Guards:** "WRONG!"

The guards pile on top of Dash, Fluttershy, and Angel to try and catch them, creating a temporary dust cloud. However, they soon stopped to find that the mares had gone missing, Armor seeing they were trying to sneak away in a couple of barrels.

"GET THEM!" Armor shouted, getting the attention of the two, forcing them to drop the barrels and flee, Dash running on the ground while Fluttershy flew a little bit above her.

As Fluttershy held onto Angel, she flew over an Earth Pony stallion moving on top a flaming pit. Dash, however, jumped on top of the stallion's back before launching herself off to continue running. The guards, still followed them, but they hopped up and down, screaming in pain, as they crossed the rocks, only to return to calm and continue the chase.

Dash and Fluttershy ran past a sword swallower, only for Angel to go back and pull the sword out of the sword swallower's mouth. Then, Angel, somehow able to hold the sword, approached the guards, who began to retreat in fear.

"He's got a sword!" one guard panicked as Angel swung the blade, causing Captain Armor to facepalm and groan as he wasn't stupid enough to be scared of a bunny rabbit.

"Why you idiot-" Armor growled before unsheathing his own sword, "We've _all _got swords!"

The others followed their captain's lead, raising their swords. Smiling nervously, Angel realized what he did was a bad idea as he gently put down the sword, zipping away soon after as he returned to Fluttershy's shoulder. Again, Dash, Fluttershy, and Angel stopped, surrounded from the left and right. As Dash looked for a way to escape, Fluttershy tapped her shoulder and pointed to a rope trick nearby, which made Dash smirk. Quickly, they pulled themselves up the rope, causing the guards to collide with each other and the pony in charge of the rope trick, causing them to collapse as Dash and Fluttershy ran/flew off again.

**Dash:** _"__One jump ahead of the hoofbeats!__"_

**Crowd:** _"Vandal!"_

**Dash:** _"__One hop ahead of the hump!__"_

**Crowd:** _"__Street rat!__"_

**Dash:** _"__One trick ahead of disaster!__"_

**Crowd: **_"__Scoundrel!__"_

When so many paths were blocked by guards, Fluttershy, Angel Bunny, and Dash were forced to run up the stairs. The guards jumped out in front of Fluttershy and Angel, scaring the two out of their minds, but Dash grabs them and drags them into the nearby open room before the guards swiped their swords.

**Dash: _"_**_They__'re quick, but I'__m much faster!__"_

**Crowd:** _"__Take that!__"_

Dash and Fluttershy quickly dash towards the window of the room, with Dash holding up a carpet as if showing it off to their pursuers.

**Dash:** _"__Here goes, better throw my hand in, wish me happy landin__'__. All I gotta do is jump!__"_

Suddenly, Dash, Fluttershy, and Angel jump out the window, hanging onto the carpet as tight as they could, and with some help from their wings were able to glide down. The guards who jumped after them, however… jump fell straight down and out the window, plummeting to the streets below. Thankfully, or not so thankfully for them (depending on how you look at it), they landed in a smelly pile in some lot of similarly smelly piles, the lot being owned by one particular earth pony stallion (who had his nose pinned shut) which was named "Crazy Hakim's Discount Fertilizer".

(End Song)

Landing safely and out of danger with help from the carpet and their wings, the girls land in an alleyway, giving each other high fives as Angel hopped off Dash's shoulder.

"Thank goodness we lost them," Fluttershy panted, "Too bad we can't just fly out of Agrabah, it's our home. But Dash, may I ask, why do you insist on running instead of flying?"

"Simple, sis. It saves me some energy, and it's fun to outrun the guards just for some challenge," Dash chuckled as she split the loaf of bread into three pieces, "And now, esteemed effendi, we feat! All right!"

"Yay!" Fluttershy smiled in her soft voice as she took two of the pieces, handing one to Angel as they were about to eat.

Dash was about to enjoy her bread when she and Fluttershy looked over to see three very young fillies, one yellow earth pony (with orange eyes red hair and tail and a large pink bow), one white unicorn (with light purple, light green eyes, and light purple and pink hair and tail), and an orange pegasus (with light purple eyes and a cerise mane and tail along with abnormally small wings for one her size), all rummaging through the garbage for food. The earth pony pulls out a fish skeleton and sighed sadly.

Keep in mind, ponies are mainly herbivores/vegetarians, but they can be omnivorous in this world, and when you're living in poverty in Agrabah like Dash, Fluttershy, and these three fillies, you have to take what you can get.

Anyways, when this earth pony, Applebloom, sees Dash, she drops her find as she and her friends, Sweetie Belle the unicorn & Scootaloo the pegasus, try to hide. Suddenly looking a bit down, Dash looked at the three fillies, then at the bread, and then at Fluttershy & Angel. Not liking where this was going, Angel continued to eat as he glared at Dash. Of course, Dash doesn't like the idea of giving up her food to them either, especially after all she went through to get it. But these fillies looked starving as they stared longingly at the bread, Applebloom licking her chops, and most importantly, they were homeless, just like Dash and Fluttershy were. Fluttershy just placed her hand on her sister's shoulder, getting Dash's attention, giving her a nod and a comforting smile. Not wanting the fillies to suffer from what they had to go through, Dash sighed, but smiled, as she and Fluttershy stood up and waled over to the fillies with their bread.

"Here, go on-take it," Dash said as she and Flutters offered their bread to the fillies.

Scootaloo and Appleblom hesitated at first before the younger pegasus smiled and accepted the bread from the rainbow haired pegasus. This was followed by Applebloom taking the bread from Fluttershy. The two older pegasi patted the two young fillies on the head before walking off, leaving the kids the smile and giggle with delight. With Dash walking away and Fluttershy walking up to the rabbit, Angel watched Dash as he tried to swallow his food, but when he did, he couldn't help but feel guilty for not sharing his meal. This, with little urging from Fluttershy (but still followed by her just in case), hops over to the young fillies offering his bread to them, groaning a tiny bit. The fillies just smiled as Sweetie Belle accepted the bread and patted Angel bunny on the head. Then, Angel couldn't help but smile as Fluttershy smiled seeing the kids being so happy.

Suddenly, Fluttershy and Angel saw Dash walk out of the alleyway and into the broad daylight, quickly following them to see a parade going on. Dash and Fluttershy walked over, peering over a couple people's shoulders to see what was happening. They soon saw a white-skinned, blonde-haired, blue-eyed unicorn stallion in blue royal Arabian garbs riding one of the rarer dragon species, the Grapple Grounder. This dragon, which looks as white and blue as the stallion's garbs, had a head with many horns, a long serpentine body with somewhat short legs and wings, but it had a long tail to make up for the smaller features.

"Isn't that Prince Blueblood?" one bystander asked aloud.

"Must be on his way to the palace, I suppose," another figured.

"Another suitor for the princess," a third sighed, Dash couldn't help but agree internally.

Then, suddenly startled, making Fluttershy gasp, Dash saw the three fillies from the alley come running out from the same alleyway, when Applebloom ran in front of the prince's Grapple Grounder, startling it, getting the prince obviously very angry.

"Out of my way, you filthy brat!" Blueblood snapped, pulling out a whip to strike the young filly as her friends tried to protect her, but when the prince cracked his whip...

"Hey!" Dash snapped as she got in the way of Blueblood's whip, catching it with her arm and yanking it away, "If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!"

With that, Fluttershy ran up, Angel still on her shoulder, as Dash tossed to whip back up into Blueblood's face, making him very infuriated.

"Oh-I teach you some manners!" Blueblood snapped as he moved his dragon closer to the palace gates, the reptile's tail knocking Dash, Fluttershy, and Angel into a mud puddle, causing the crowd to laugh at them as they shook the mud off their bodies, Angel disgusted, and Fluttershy in a bit of a panic, but Dash just looked annoyed/angry before looking back at Blueblood and his dragon.

"Look at that, Flutters. Unlike those Zipplebacks or Snaptrappers, it's not everyday you get to see a dragon with _two _rear ends!" Dash taunted, causing both the Grapple Grounder and and Blueblood to look back at her for a bit.

"You are a worthless street rat," Blueblood responded, causing Dash's angry to rise as she gritted her teeth, "You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you."

Having lost her temper, Dash attempted to run after the prince and his dragon, but the palace gates slammed shut in her face, causing her to look up in anger.

"I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas," Dash countered in her anger as she scratched her head, ruffling up her hair, but that was also when Fluttershy and Angel approached Dash again.

"Let it go, Dash. He's not worth it," Flutters told her sister, causing Dash to calm down and sigh.

"Come on, Flutters. Let's go home," Dash replied, a bit depressed as they walked away, back through the city to where they lived.

(Cue: One Jump Ahead Reprise)

As the climbed/flew to the rooftops, the sun had almost completely set, leaving a purple tone to the atmosphere, leaving Dash sad as she sang again.

_"Riffraff, street rat. I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer."_

Then, the three arrived back at their home, in one of the tallest building of the city, but their room was broken down, with the only decorations being old pots and furniture, the older rugs, a pillow for Angel, and torn fabrics in this least likely place for people to live.

_"Would they see a poor girl? No siree."_

Angel then hopped onto his bed as Fluttershy placed a blanket over him to stay warm.

_"They'd find out, there's so much more to me~."_

With that, Dash opened the curtain in front of the large hole in the wall they considered a window, which gave them the best view of the palace, which was the only thing lit up that night. Dash and Fluttershy just stared at the palace, Dash's eyes staring longingly as she sighed and both girls smiled, and a thought came to Dash's mind.

"Someday, Flutters, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all," Dash said with her smile still there.

(End Song)

* * *

The next day, it was very peaceful and quiet. The palace looming over Agrabah, the inside of the palace, and even the garden outside were on a very peaceful state. Not a sound could be heard. ...That is until a pair of doors were slammed open by an enraged Prince Blueblood, who stomped out, yelling, "I've never been so insulted!"

Chasing after him a short distance was the queen/ruler of Equestria, Queen Celestia. She was an Alicorn mare (anthro like all ponies here) with skin, wings, and unicorn horn all white with a very pale fuchsia tone to it, her long hair being multicolored (cerulean, turquoise, very light cobalt blue, and a purplish pink) with her clothes being white and gold with a violet, feather, and jewel (the feather and jewel being in a special headdress of a crown).

"Oh, Prince Blueblood. You're not leaving so soon, are you?" Celestia asked.

"Good luck marrying her off!" Blueblood scoffed, but there was something different about him, that being some parts missing from his pants and cape, meaning something attacked him.

Of course, Celestia noticed this and knew who was responsible Blueblood's anger. There was only one pony in mind: her daughter.

"Oh… Twilight Sparkle," Celestia muttered, getting frustrated as she walked out into the garden where her daughter was sitting by the center fountain picking the petals off a flower.

Twilight an alicorn with lavender skin, wings, and horn, violet eyes, dark blue hair and tail, both with pink and purple streaks, and wearing pink royal garbs trimmed with gold.

"Twilight! Twilight! Twilight!" Celestia called out to her daughter as she approached her, but she was interrupted by a bipedal dragon, a Deadly Nadder (this one having cyan scales, a cream underbelly, yellow wings, horns acting as a frill, sharp teeth in a mouth nearly resembling a beak with a curved horn on the nose, and spikes covering the entire tail) named Stormfly, Twilight's pet appeared in front of her with a piece of the prince's cape in her mouth while blocking Celestia's path.

"Oh confound it, Stormfly!" Celestia snapped, grabbing the piece of cloth and yanking out about half of it, "So… _this_ is why Prince Blueblood stormed out!"

"Oh, mother," Twilight replied as Stormfly walked over to her with a smile as she let the princess take the cloth from her mouth, "Stormfly was just playing with him," she told her mom as Stormfly allows Twilight to pet and hug her, "Weren't you Stormfly? You were just playing with that over-dressed, self-absorbed, Prince Blueblood, weren't you?"

As she cuddled her pet, Twilight giggled as Stormfly did the dragon equivalent of laughing, enjoying this moment, until she looks up to see the annoyed/angry look on her mom's face, quickly losing her smile, "Ahem."

"Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call!" Celestia began as Twilight stood up and walked over to a cage with a bunch of doves in it, "The laws says you..."

"Must be married to a prince," both of them said in unison, Twilight more in annoyance than her mother.

"By your next birthday," Celestia finished.

"Mother, you know I'm not into stallions, and besides, the law is wrong!" Twilight responded as she opened the cage to pull out one dove to pet.

"Look, I know that lesbian nature of yours, and you should've been happy I extended the law to other lesbian princesses, but there are hardly any nearby. Not only that, you've only got three more day!" Celestia responded, a bit panicky as Twilight petted the dove she pulled out.

"Mother, I hate being forced into this," she groaned as she turned to the dove and a smile spread across her face as she gently cuddled the bird in her hands, "If I do marry, I want it to be for love."

Seeing her daughter like this made Celestia sigh as she made hundreds of attempts to choose a suitor and fail.

"Twilight... it's... not only this law. Look, I'm not going to be around forever, and..." Celestia began as Twilight, having lost her smile, handed the dove to her mom and walked over to the fountain again, making Celestia put the dove back in the cafe, "I just want to make sure you're taken care of, ...provided for."

"Please, try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own," she started, swirling her finger in the water, "I've never had any real friends."

Hearing this made Stormfly, who was resting, squawk like a bird as she looked up at Twilight.

"Except you, Stormfly," Twilight smiled for a bit, making Stormfly smile as she laid back down and Celestia walked over to her daughter, "I've never even been outside the palace walls."

"But Twilight, you're a princess," Celestia pointed out, making Twilight scoff with a frown.

"Then maybe I don't wanna _be_ a princess anymore," Twilight responded in anger as she splashed the water in the fountain, making Celestia angry again.

"OOOOHHH!" Celestia started, stuttering a bit before getting her act together with her words, "Faust forbid you should have any daughters!"

Stormfly, hearing this, raised her head during Celestia's last line before the Queen stormed back into the palace, the dragon only giving off a confused look and sound.

Twilight just sighed as she sat by the fountain, looking up at the sky. But then, she walked over to the birdcage and opened the doors widely, setting all the doves free as they all flew into the sky. Twilight just smiled at this and admired their freedom, watching in awe as they flew.

* * *

As Celestia entered her chambers, she sighed, using her magic to activate some motorized functions of a model of Agrabah, one of these functions would be the model sun & moon rising and setting.

"I just don't know where she gets it from. Her father wasn't nearly so picky," she muttered, playing with the sun model from her Agrabah replica when suddenly, a shadow fell over her, "Ooh, oh!" she gasped before recognizing the face connected to the shadow, "Ah, Tirek-my most trusted advisor. I am in desperate need of your wisdom."

"My life is but to serve you, my mistress," Tirek smiled as he bowed to Celestia, now holding a snake headed staff and with Discord by his side.

"It's this suitor business. Husband or wife, Twilight refuses to choose a spouse," Celestia explained, her frustration being obvious, "I'm at my wit's-end."

"But which end is wit's-end? That's the question," Discord quipped, bringing a smile to Celestia's face as she laughed a bit.

"Oh, ha ha. You always know how to make me laugh, Discord," Celestia laughed as Discord smiled, "Tell me, do you like bananas?" Suddenly, Discord paled, looking as white as a ghost for a second as Celestia pulled out one of said fruit, "Well have one."

Before Discord could protest, Celestia squeezed the banana, causing the fruit to fly out of the peel, shooting into Discord's mouth. This caused him to almost choke with a grimace trying to eat it as Celestia and Tirek laughed.

"Your majesty certain has a way with the _Lord of Chaos_," Tirek chuckled as he said the last three words with sarcasm, earning himself glare from Discord, who had a stuffed mouth at the time.

After the others calmed down, Tirek cleared his throat, approaching Celestia.

"Now then, perhaps _I _can divine a solution to this thorny problem," Tirek figured.

"If anyone can help, it's you," Celestia nodded.

"Ah, but it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond," Tirek added, using his free hand to lift Celestia's right hand, this one having a golden ring with a relatively large blue diamond on it..

"Oh," Celestia gawked, pulling her hand back, "Uh, my ring? ...But it's been in the family for years."

"It is necessary to find the prin_cess_ a suitor," Tirek replied, putting emphasis on the 'cess' of princess as he looked at his cobra-headed staff before turning it so the eyes of it looked into the eyes of Celestia.

"Don't worry," Tirek began as the staff's eyes began to glow, causing the room to get dark and for Tirek's voice to slow down and deepen, "Everything will be fine."

In response to these, Celestia's eyes glowed the same way the staff's did, giving her a hypnotized look.

"Everything... will be... fine," she repeated, in a near monotone.

"The diamond?"

"Here, Tirek. Whatever you need will be fine," Celestia spoke as she removed her ring and handed it to the centaur, who swiftly took it, causing the room and his voice to return to normal as he moved the staff away.

"You are most gracious, liege," Tirek replied before ushering the still hypnotized Celestia to her model of Agrabah, "Now run along and play with your little toys."

"Yes... that'll be... pretty good," Celestia muttered with a smile, still hypnotized, as Tirek and Discord walked away.

When the two males were out of sight from Celestia's point of view, Tirek's smile turned into a frown as Discord spat out what was left of the banana, disgusted.

"I can't take it anymore! If I gotta choke down on one more of those moldy disgusting crackers," Discord began as they approached a particular wall and Tirek pulled one cord, opening a secret passageway as Discord continued his rant, "Bam! WHACK!"

"Calm yourself, Discord," Tirek said calmly as he climbed the stairs and stored away the ring in his hidden pocket, a wicked smile forming while Discord continued ranting (by saying "Then I'd grab her around the head. Whack! WHACK!"), "Soon, _I _will be ruler, not that addlepated twit!"

"...And _then_, _I_ shove the bananas down _her_ throat!" Discord finished with a laugh as the two entered what could only be Tirek's chambers.

* * *

That night, a shadowy figure was walking around. A good look at the figure proved it to be Twilight, covering up her wings to make it look like she's an average unicorn, but still covered her head. Making sure no one saw her, Twilight reached the palace wall, which were pretty tall, before she started to climb it while using a tall tree for some support. Suddenly, she felt a sharp strong tug on the cloak, making her stop and gasp as she turned her head around to see it was Stormfly trying to stop her, her muffled squawks and growls being the only sounds she made as if to beg Twilight not to go.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Stormfly. But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me," Twilight apologized as she returned to ground level to comfort her dragon friend with a hug, "I'll miss you."

Then, Twilight began to climb up the wall again, this time with Stormfly's help as she used her head to help support the alicorn's foot and help her lift up over the wall. When Twilight was at the top, she looked back at her dragon friend with a saddened expression.

"Good bye," she bid before disappearing from Stormfly's eye sight, meaning she left, leaving Stormfly to lie on the ground with a small sigh.

* * *

The next day seemed to be like any other, people walking and shopping, vendors selling their merchandise, and a certain trio camping out on the awning of one stand. This stand being a fruit stand of sorts as Dash was already scheming what to do to get their next meal.

"Okay, sis, Angel. Go!" she whispered, earning a nod from Fluttershy, who used her tail to wrap around Angel like a rope before lowering the bunny over the edge for it to see the proprietor, a large brown pegasus stallion with graying hair and black eyes, and he was currently selling melons.

"Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing," the proprietor told the passing by customers, not noticing Angel as Fluttershy lowered the bunny enough for it to somehow pick up a melon, allowing her to lift him up for a bit, and only high enough for the proprietor to notice something's up, he heard Angel jitter, distracting him before turning to see the bunny, "Hey, get your paws off that."

However, Angel just taunted the proprietor of the stand, making nonsense noises as a way to taunt him, and it worked as he was very angered.

"Why, you!" he growled, placing the melon he held down before struggling with Angel to get the melon in his paws, not noticing Dash's hands reach down and grab the melon he left, "Get away from here, you filthy rodent!"

When he pried the melon Angel had from him, he smiled before moving back to where he had the first melon, looking confused as he noticed it was missing. He just looked back at Angel who only waved bye as Fluttershy pulled the bunny back up and the joined Dash with the melon.

"Nice goin', you two," Dash smiled proudly before popping the melon into three pieces, handing one to Fluutershy and Angel, "Breakfast is served."

The three then began to chow down on the fruit, not noticing a certain pony walk down the street.

The pony was Twilight, still in her cloak to fool others into thinking she was a unicorn instead of an alicorn. And she was doing a good job, and while she was a lesbian, she was a little bit flattered by the offers of the various venders.

"Pretty lady, buy a pot. No finer pot in brass or silver," the first shopkeeper offered as she passed on towards another.

"Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!" this shopkeeper offered with much enthusiasm, Twilight still passing on to another shop.

"Would the lady like a necklace? A pretty necklace for a pretty lady," the third vender offered suavely, charming Twilight by the action when…

"Fresh fish!" a fourth vender offered, startling Twilight as he practically shoved the fish into her face, "We catch 'em, you buy 'em!"

"I don't think so," Twilight replied, backing up, only to bump into a fire eater pony, startling him and making him accidentally swallow the fire, "Oh, excuse me."

After gulping down the fire, the stallion burped up some of the flames, leaving Twilight disgusted as her hood fell off, while the fire eater was pleased, tapping his stomach. It was at this moment that Dash stopped eating long enough to notice Twilight, getting a strange look on her face.

"I'm really very sorry," Twilight apologized to the fire eater pony, as Dash stared at her, obviously in love.

"Wow!" she gawked, looking at Twilight with awe as the lavender "unicorn" pulled her good back over her head.

Angel gawked at this before hopping onto Dash's head, waving his ears in front of Dash's face, but to no effect as Dash continued watching in a dreamy state.

"It's too late, Angel. You know my sister's a lesbian, and it looks like cupid's arrow struck her," Fluttershy told Angel bunny as all three watched Twilight approach a starving young homeless colt in front of an apple stand, reaching for a piece of fruit.

"Aw, you must be hungry," Twilight figured as the young colt nodded with a frown, his stomach growling, before Twilight happily gave him an apple from the stand, "Here you go."

However, as Twilight didn't see the proprietor of this stand as she started to walk off. The young colt saw the aging earth pony stallion, noticed he was angry, and ran off.

"You'd better be able to pay for that," the gray stallion growled, causing Twilight to look back in confusion.

"Pay?" Twilight repeated, confused and mystified before the stallion grabbed her by the wrist.

"No one steals from _my_ cart!"

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I don't have any money," Twilight politely replied not wanting to anger him further, but it was clear it had the opposite effect.

"Thief!" the proprietor roared, yanking Twi back as Dash finally snapped out of her dreamy state, looking concerned for the "unicorn" while Fluttershy and Angel just looked nervous.

"Please, i-if you let me go to the palace I can get some from the Queen," Twilight said, now obviously scared while Dash whispered something to Fluttershy and Angel.

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?!" the proprietor snapped, slamming Twilight's hand on the table nearby before holding up a sword, ready to chop the hand off.

"No, no please!" Twilight begged in fear, but just as the sword came down, it was stopped by Dash & Fluttershy, who came seemingly from out of nowhere.

"Thank you kind sir. We're so glad you found her," Fluttershy replied, handing his sword to Dash, who nodded to what her sister said as she handed the sword to Twilight before the cyan pegasus mare turned to the princess in disguise, who hid the sword behind her back before putting it down.

"We've been looking all over for you," Dash scolded as she and Fluttershy ushered her away.

"What're you doing?" Twilight whispered, a bit confused by what's happening.

"Just play along," Dash whispered back as the proprietor stopped the two pegasi.

"You-uh… know this filly?" the stallion asked Dash and Fluttershy.

"Sadly, yes. She is our sister," Dash sighed before circling her finger around her ear, "She's a little crazy."

Twilight was quite shocked by this move that Dash made. But that was pushed aside as the proprietor stared her down.

"She said she knows the Queen!" he snapped before Flutters eased him off her sister.

"No, sir. I think you're greatly mistaken. She thinks our pet rabbit is the Queen," Fluttershy said, pointing to Angel, who was about to pickpocket a person.

But upon hearing this, Angel stopped and straightened up. Now getting the idea, Twilight began to play along.

"Oh, wise Queen. How may I serve you?" she replied, kneeling and bowing to Angel, who also began playing along, patting Twilight on the head.

"Tragic, isn't it?" Dash sighed as she leaned forward, picking up another apple from the cart with her foot before showing it to the proprietor, "But, no harm done."

Dash just tossed the apple up into the air, having the proprietor catch it as she and Fluttershy approached Twilight.

"Now come along sis. Time to go see the doctor," Fluttershy replied as they walked over in one direction.

"Oh, hello doctor. How are you?" Twilight asked a camel bulky dragon with lumps all over it's body (a Gronkle).

"No, no, no. Not that one," Dash replied to Twilight, giggling a bit as Fluttershy turned to Angel.

"Come on, your highness," she told Angel, the rabbit bowing, accidentally dropping the apples he stole that he hid behind his back.

Unfortunately, the proprietor noticed this.

"What the-?" he gawked as Angel picked up the fruits and ran as fast as he could, joining the ponies he was with as they ran down the street, "Come back here, you little thieves!"

However, the ponies were already well on their way away from the stand, set to find a safe place.

* * *

Back in Tirek's chambers, we find it looks like a medieval laboratory, and he's trying to locate "the Diamonds in the rough" that are the only ones who can enter the Cave of Wonders. To learn who these are, he's using a bizarre contraption he made himself. This was topped with a glass orb with a miniature storm brewing inside it to power the machine. Running on the gears to power the storm was Discord, huffing and puffing as he hung to a bar to keep from falling off.

"With all due respect, your rottenness, couldn't I make a storm with my powers, or can we just wait for a real storm?" Discord asked, exhausted and panting.

"Save your breath, Discord. Faster!" Tirek ordered, placing the blue Diamond ring on top of an hourglass, held between the teeth of the snake heads.

"Yes, o mighty evil one!" Discord groaned before panting as he ran faster, even so fast to the point that his legs looked like blurry circles.

After running fast enough, the storm began to spark with lightning before one bolt of it streaked through the ring, passing into the hourglass, before the sand within the upper part of the hourglass spun around, quickly forming a scale model of the Cave of Wonders.

"Ah, Sand of Time-reveal to me the one who can enter the cave," Tirek smirked as the sand fell through to the lower part of the glass, creating a storm of sand, but it showed Dash and Fluttershy in the storm, climbing a ladder followed by Twilight who was covered by her cloak, "Yes, yes! There she is. My diamonds in the rough!"

During his run on the gears, Discord looked over at the glass and saw the ponies in the glass and gawked.

"That's them?! Those're the clowns we've been waiting foooor?!" Discord asked, accidentally letting go of the bar, getting his tail caught in the gears before he was spun around in them like a cartoon character.

"Let's have the guards extend them an invitation to the palace," Tirek replied as Discord zoomed by via the force of the gears, slamming into the walls, while Tirek acted casual as well as looking like he was plotting something, "Shall we?"

"Swell," Discord coughed, having been stuck on the wall in nothing but his underwear before falling to the floor, Tirek laughing evilly.

* * *

With the real Dash, she managed to reach the top of the ladder after Fluttershy flew up, landing on the rooftop. The sun was beginning to set as it was getting dark. Dash stood on the roof before turning to Twilight climbing the roof.

"Almost there," Dash replied as Twilight made it to the top and climbed over the ledge, but she slipped, landing in Dash's arms, "Easy there."

After that, Twilight straightened herself up as the two mares stared into each others' eyes. They were amazed by how they looked, at least in terms of their faces. After a few seconds, they broke the stare.

"I wanted to thank you for stopping that stallion," Twilight replied.

"Uh… forget it," Dash replied walking away as Fluttershy handed her a pole while she held one, too, "So, uh, this your first time in the marketplace, huh?"

With that, Dash and Fluttershy ran with the poles towards the opposite edge of the rooftop, but they planted their poles into it before pole vaulting to the next building, leaving Twilight on the other building.

"Is it that obvious?" Twilight asked as Dash picked up a long board.

"Well, you do kinda stand out," Dash pointed out, staring at Twilight again in love, the "unicorn" simply returning the gaze until Dash realized she was just dazing off, "I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be."

Dash said this while placing the board down between the buildings. But, when she checked to make sure it was stable, Twilight had used the move Dash and Fluttershy used to get over, holding a pole in her hands when Dash, Fluttershy, and even Angel looked over in amazement.

"I'm a fast learner," Twilight smiled as she tossed the pole to Dash, causing the cyan pegasus' eyes to bulge, Flutters' eyes to widen, and Flutters' and Angel's jaws to drop.

Dash just smirked as she gave the pole to Fluttershy, who put it down as Angel hopped onto her shoulder, holding the three apples in his paws.

"Right. C'mon, this way," Dash urged as she led Twilight up the stairs to their room, Fluttershy going ahead of them, showing the planks and beams of wood that have fallen, Dash warning Twilight when to duck her head, "Whoa. Whoa, watch your head there. Be careful."

"Is this where you live?" Twilight asked, looking the place over.

"Yep. Just me, Flutters, and Angel. Come and go as we please," Dash nodded.

"It's fabulous."

"Well, it's not much," Dash admitted before opening their "curtain" to show their view of the palace, "But it's got a great view."

"And what a view it is," Fluttershy admitted as the three ponies looked at the palace, the pegasi in awe, but Twi was starting to frown a little bit.

"Palace looks amazing, huh?" Dash asked as Twilight frowned and turned around, facing the other walls of the room.

"Oh, it's wonderful," she muttered.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets…" Dash wondered in admiration.

"Oh sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress," Twilight sighed as she finished Dash's sentence in annoyance, while Fluttershy took an apple from Angel, the bunny about to take a bite out of the second one.

"It's better than here," Dash figured as she swiped the apple Angel was about to eat, causing the bunny to miss the bite, "Always scraping for food and ducking the guards."

"You're not free to make your own choices," Twilight replied.

"Sometimes you feel so-"

"You're just-"

"-trapped," Dash and Twilight said in unison before looking at each other in surprise, leaving Angel confused and Fluttershy smiling after what happened.

The rainbow-haired pegasus and the "unicorn" began staring at each other, both thinking they'd be perfect for one another while not knowing the other was thinking the exact same thing. However, after a few moments, Dash realized where she was and cleared her throat.

"So, where're you from?" Dash asked, taking Angel's last apple and rolling it down her arm and bouncing it to Twilight, who snapped out of her daze when she saw it coming and caught the apple.

"What does it matter? I ran away and I am not going back," Twilight answered as Dash took a bite of her apple before handing it to a very annoyed Angel.

"Really? How come?" Dash asked, sitting next to Twilight as Fluttershy sat next to her, Angel tossing the partially eaten apple away.

"My mother's forcing me to get married," Twilight sighed.

"Oh. That's-that's awful," Dash gawked, not seeing Angel appear behind the princess in disguise to try and steal her apple.

"ANGEL!" Fluttershy snapped, getting the rabbit to stop, run back to where he was before, chattering some incoherent gibberish, "Angel, be nice. She's not with the guards and she needs help!"

"What?" Twilight asked, not understanding a word the rabbit said.

"Uh... What Flutters meant was-uh-Angel said... That's not fair," Dash answered, not sure what to say at first before saying something to get on the unicorn's good side.

"What?" Angel and Flutters asked in unison, confused, until Fluttershy got the idea when she saw Twilight's reaction.

"Oh did he?" Twilight asked with a smile.

"Yeah, of course," Dash nodded, causing Fluttershy to smile at the budding romance.

"And do Angel and Flutters have anything else to say?" Twilight asked Fluttershy whispered something into Dash's ear.

"Well, uh, they wish there was something they can do to help," Dash answered, saying what Fluttershy whispered to her, causing Flutters to smile while Angel groaned, annoyed.

"Hmm, tell them that's very sweet," Twilight told Dash.

"Thanks," Dash whispered, leaning close to Twilight, both set to kiss each other when...

"Here you are!" they heard the voice of a guard, causing all three mares to gasp and look towards the stairs to see the guards did, in fact, find Dash and Fluttershy's home, causing all three mares to stand up in shock.

"They found me!"the three mares gasped in unison before realizing they all did say the same thing before looking at each other, "They're after _you_?!"

As the guards got closer, Twilight began to panic as Fluttershy flew and hovered outside their window and Dash hopped onto the edge to judge the height of where they were.

"My mother must have sent them-" Twilight started before...

"Do you trust me?" Dash asked, getting Twilight's attention.

"What?" Twilight asked, not having heard Dash the first time.

"Do you trust me?!" Dash repeated, extending her hand to the "unicorn", who looked nervous.

"Yes," Twilight answered, taking Dash's hand before she was pulled up to the edge of the window.

"Then jump!" Dash shouted, as they did so, with Fluttershy diving after them.

With some help of the pegasi's wings to slow the descent just a little bit, all three mares landed in a pile of salt. They tried to run away, but their path was blocked by Shining Armor, whom Dash literally bumped into.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?" Armor smirked, grabbing Dash by her top.

Suddenly, similar to before, Angel shoved Armor's turban over his eyes. This gave the three mares a chance to escape asthey took it, Angel keeping his grip on the guard's turban as long as he can.

"Run!" Dash yelled as she led her sister and Twilight towards the nearest exit, only to find it block by more guards, "Go! Get outta here!"

It was here that Shining Armor managed to pull his turban off of his head before throwing Angel off and into a nearby vase.

"It's the dungeon for you, fillies," Armor snapped, throwing Dash and Flutters off to be caught by three guards each.

"Help!" Fluttershy screamed.

"Hey, get off me!" Dash shouted as the guards laughed, leaving Twilight furious.

"Let go of them!" Twilight snapped, pounding against Captain Armor's chest.

"Look what we have here, men," Armor laughed, not recognizing Twilight as the princess, quickly tossing her to the ground, "A street _mouse_."

The guards just continued laughing as they held back the struggling pegasi. That is until Twilight had just about enough before standing up with a stern look on her face.

"Unhand them!" she exclaimed before removing her hood, then using her magic to open two hidden zippers in her cloak's back letting her wings emerge and spread them proudly, "By order of the princess."

The guards were still laughing and Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy were still struggling at first. Then, when Shining Armor finally looked and saw Twilight revealing her alicorn status did he stop and gasp, making the others do the shock, mostly due to shock and confusion.

"Princess Twilight," Armor replied, bowing in reverence to the princess as the other guards did the same, forcing Dash & Flutters to do so, too.

"The princess?!" Dash gawked, lifting her head, her gawking soon repeated by Fluttershy, and even Angel Bunny.

"What are you doing outside the palace? And with these street rats?!" Armor asked in confusion as Dash was still stunned.

"That's none of your concern," Twilight snapped, obviously in no mood for distractions from her orders, "Do as I command. Release them!"

"Well, I would, princess, except my orders come from Tirek. You'll have to take it up with him," Shining Armor kindly and respectively replied, bowing as he and the guards took their leave with their struggling captives.

"Believe me, I will," said a very pissed-off Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

Later that night, in the palace, Tirek emerged from his secret chambers after making sure no one else was there. With the coast clear, Tirek slowly closed the door so no one would know where his chambers were, but...

"Tirek?" he heard as Twilight entered the room, making the centaur gasp as he turned to see the princess.

"Oh, uh, princess," Tirek smiled as Discord hummed a bit, coming up to the door to Tirek's chamber, but the centaur quickly shut the door right when Discord got his upper torso through, this...

"Awk!" he squawked when the door shut around him, leaving him struggling to get free, "Tirek, I'm stuck!"

"How may I be of service to you?" Tirek asked with a bow, spreading his frame to hide Discord and the door, while Twilight was too fixated on the centaur, and looking very angry.

"The guards just took a couple fillies from the market, on _YOUR _orders," Twilight answered.

"Your mother's charged me with keeping peace in Agrabah," Tirek answered, "The fillies were criminals."

"What was their crime?" Twilight inquired.

"I can't breathe, Tirek," Discord grunted, tugging at the centaur's fur.

"Why," Tirek started, only giving Discord a quick glance before returning to continue what he was saying to Twilight, "...kidnapping the princess, of course."

"Tirek, if you could just-" Discord started before Tirek slammed his hind leg into Discord's head, causing him to fly back into the hidden chambers as the door finally closed completely, "-WOW, that hurt!"

"They didn't kidnap me! I ran away!" Twilight snapped as Tirek feigned surprise and shock, walking away from the door with a hand behind his head.

"Oh, dear! Oh, how frightfully upsetting. Had I but known," Tirek replied, making his shock seem genuine to Twilight, who looked confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Sadly," Tirek began, turning to Twilight, "The fillies' sentences are already being carried out."

"What sentence?" Twilight asked.

"Death," Tirek answered in a sinister tone, making Twilight gasp while covering her mouth before Tirek finished, "by beheading."

"No…" Twilight gawked, as she collapsed to the floor, her face having a look of complete shock.

"I am exceedingly sorry, princess," Tirek replied, placing his hands on Twilight's shoulder, but the princess just shrugged him off and scowled.

"How could you?" Twilight frowned before flying out of the room crying, tears falling from her eyes.

After a little bit, Discord, while having shrunk a bit, managed to get out of the door and coughed to catch his breath. He grew back to his normal size, crawling on the floor towards Tirek, who just looked back to where Twilight flew to. Still regaining his breath, Discord climbed up Tirek side to stand up and finally get his breath. Then, after a deep breath, Discord assumed a calm and cool look on his face as he simply leaned against Tirek, his arm leaning against the centaur's.

"So, how did it go?" Discord asked casually.

"I think she took it rather well," Tirek replied with a grin, turning to Discord before they both looked back towards where Twilight flew to, both grinning evilly.

* * *

That night, Twilight sat in the garden next to the fountain, crying to herself. Stormfly, who was there at the time, walked over to Twilight with a sad look on her face, nudging Twilight to see what was wrong. Twilight just sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It's all my fault, Stormfly," she told her dragon friend, wiping away more of her tears before turning to look at Stormfly, "I didn't even know her name."

* * *

Twilight then sobbed, holding Stormfly, who simply did her best to comfort the princess.

However, Twilight wasn't aware of Tirek's true plan and that Dash and Fluttershy were not sentenced to death. In fact, they were down in the dungeon, both locked up by their wrists in shackles, with Dash being the only one trying to break out. However, after some struggling, she just sighed and stopped struggling.

"She was the princess. I don't believe it, I must've sounded so stupid to her," Dash groaned to herself.

"Don't say that, Rainbow. No one knew it was her. She had us all fooled with how she hid her wings as well as her identity," Fluttershy replied before they heard some noise above, and it wasn't the rats scurrying in the cave.

They soon looked up to a very high window to see Angel, making the two smile.

"Angel! Down here!" Dash whispered as the rabbit climbed down the chains above the girls before making it to the level they were at, "Hey, come on-help us outta these."

However, Angel looked a bit angry as he looked like he scold the two, Dash in particular before jumping off, wrapping his ears around his head and mimicking the princess before snapping again.

"Angel! You're not helping!" Fluttershy snapped.

"Hey, she was in trouble. Ah, she was worth it," Dash replied with a smiled as Angel groaned, pulling out a lockpick to open the shackles the mares were stuck to, chattering as if saying "Yea yea yea."

"Sorry about her, Dash," Fluttershy sighed.

"Don't worry sis, Angel. I'll never see her again. I'm a street rat, remember, and there's a law. She's gotta marry royalty," Dash frowned just as Angel finished freeing her and Angel, smiling with joy as if expecting them to cheer as well, "She deserves a prince or princess."

Dash just sighed despite being freed from the shackles, souring the moods of Fluttershy and Angel as they saw she looked depressed while rubbing her wrists.

"I'm a-I'm a fool," Dash sighed.

"You're not a fool, Dash," Fluttershy insisted.

"She's right," they heard an older gravely voice spoke, making Angel cower behind Fluttershy, who hid behind her sister as they all looked towards the dark corner the voice came from, seeing an old centaur (looking obviously older than Tirek) with aging red skin, yellow eyes, gray and white beard with little hair on his head, along with black legs, but his teeth were all crooked some looking yellow with age and a lack of brushing, but some looked golden, even if it wasn't clear.

"Who are you?" Dash asked, obviously suspicious as neither she, Fluttershy, nor Angel recognized the old centaur, using some old brown cloth to cover most of his body, including his head, which made it clear his horns were shorter than a younger centaur like Tirek, and using a cane for added support.

"A lowly prisoner, like yourselves. But together, perhaps we can be more," the old centaur grinned, getting closer to the mares and rabbit.

Dash looked at her sister for a moment, who just shrugged before they both looked at the old centaur again.

"We're listening," Dash informed.

"There is a cave, my little ponies. A cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams," the centaur smirked, showing the mares and rabbit a handful of rubies, making them gawk and smile with amazement until the centaur put the gems back into his cloak, "Treasure enough to impress even your princess I'd wager."

However, part of the cloth sprouted Discord's head somehow showing it was him in disguise.

"Tirek, can ya hurry it up? I'm going stiff keeping this up," Discord whispered to the old centaur (confirmed to be Tirek in disguise) before he was bonked on the head by the centaur's cane, forcing Discord to revert to the full cloth form.

However, the mares and rabbit haven't seen this going on as they were looking at each other, pondering what to do. They were even concerned about something in particular. The "old centaur" just snickered, regaining his smile as he turned back to Dash and Fluttershy.

"Wait… treasure can't help get anyone anywhere with a relationship," Fluttershy pointed out.

"Yea, and the law says that only a prince or princess can marry-" Dash started until the centaur got up to their faces.

"You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you? Whoever has the gold makes the rules," he snickered, grinning his hideously bad mouth as the girls stood up, showing they were much taller than the aging centaur, still confused.

"Wow… this all sounds great and all, but… I don't know… this sounds too good," Fluttershy noted.

"She's right. Why would you share all this wonderful treasure with us?" Dash added.

"I need somepony young with strong legs and a strong back to go in after it," the centaur answered, emphasizing his words by pointing to Dash's legs with his cane and patting her back with his wrinkled old hand before he walked over towards the stone wall.

"Ah, one problem. It's out there, we're in here," Dash pointed out, literally pointing to prove her point.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm," the centaur replied, waving his finger before placing the edge of his cane against one stone in particular, "Things aren't always what they seem."

Then, the old centaur managed to push the stone back before sliding it, revealing a secret passage that was oddly well lit.

"Wait… how did he know that was there?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's the thing about palaces. They always have some kind of secret passages," the elder centaur answered before holding out his hand towards the mares, "So, do we have a deal?"

Dash just looked at her sister and Angel, both of whom shrugged their shoulders in response.

* * *

**KKD: Whew! I'm sorry that took so long, folks. That's what I get when I decide to write the entire act of a story. It took a long time, but I certainly hope it was worth it. Again, thanks to Dagayemar for giving me the idea to make this story with his videos. If you're seeing this one my FiMfiction account, Kamen Rider SEGADash, then stay tuned for another story on the way, written by myself and a friend on fanfiction, Pikatwig. And don't forget to check us out there on Fanfiction, that's my pal Pikatwig and yours truly, KKD Silver on fanfiction and Kamen Rider SEGADash on FiMfiction. If you liked this, please follow me, this story, give it and me a fav, and I hope to make more of this in the future. Until then, this is KKD Silver/Kamen Rider SEGADash signing off. Jaa ne, and stay tuned for Act 2A.**


	2. Apology to Gothic Rainbow

Gothic Rainbow, here is a message from me on Fimfiction that'll be up until I set up the next chapter:

"You guys remember that troll/hater I mentioned in the last blog? Turns our there were a couple of mistakes on both of our accounts.

One, I said the person was a guy last time, when in fact that "guy" was a girl. I apologize for that, with the reviews she sent to Dashladdin, I honestly thought she was a dude.

Two, she genuinely wants to see a FlashXTwi Aladdin fanfiction. I honestly thought she was trolling me when she spammed those hate-reviews on me. Sorry about that.

Third, and this really hits home for me, she's got autism. I had no idea about that... I'm sorry about that. Doesn't help that I have autism, too.

Now, this girl who goes by the name Gothic Rainbow is still hounding me with reviews, but this time she's begging for forgiveness. And to her, I humbly and deeply apologize. I was just writing a fanfiction with my opinion in mind. I didn't intend to hurt you in any way by writing this or my last blog. I hope you see this, Gothic Rainbow, and I hope you accept my apologies for hurting your feelings as I do you hurting mine."


End file.
